


Erase Away

by penombrelilas (crookedspoon)



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [8]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 31_days, Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, Longing, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-27
Updated: 2008-10-27
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nights following Seiichi's departure were marked by unrest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erase Away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on Oct 27, 2008 for the prompts "parting gifts" at 31_days and #184 "sleep(less)" at slashthedrabble.

The nights following Seiichi's departure were marked by unrest. Shiraishi's bed was suddenly too big, his apartment too quiet and irrationally enough, not waking up on a floor peppered with clothes, kicked from his own sleeping place, took some getting used to again.

The neat freak inside of Shiraishi would harrass him to finally erase the chaos left behind by his boyfriend, restore everything to its previous, orderly state, but he found himself reluctant to clean away the traces of Seiichi's presence from his home. As long as a faint whiff remained, Shiraishi could pretend the other was still nearby.


End file.
